Facing My Own Ultimate Enemy - Writer's Block
by NeoRetro10K
Summary: This is a place where I can (hopefully) get the creative juices flowing by posting small snippets. I realize my works are already short, but I'm hoping that this helps inspire me for my other collections. Currently rated K-Plus, may go up to T later.


.

**Hair-ible Puns**

Okay, _this_ was a new one, thought Amity Park's resident ghost hero Danny Phantom.

His ghost sense had led him to an abandoned hairdressing salon. Once inside, he encountered an unfamiliar female ghost with a wacky appearance that could give the Frootloop a run for his money.

Okay, so it was mostly just her hair, which was purple and spiky on the left side, but had a lime-green ponytail on the right. Her apparel was _slightly_ more normal - 'slightly' being the key word. She wore a pink tee shirt, black slacks, and black flats.

_Well, that's not _too_ weird,_ thought Danny, until he looked at what she wore over her regular clothes. Proudly tied around her neck and waist was a white apron covered in... Were those pictures of mustaches? The ghost boy found himself hoping they were _just_ pictures, and he didn't care to get close enough to find out.

Despite her crazy looks, Danny decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. "Hi, I'm Danny Phantom! And you are...?" Turning his head sideways a bit, he gave her a pointed glance from the corner of his eye in hopes of deterring her from any funny business. Unfortunately, his hopes were dashed the moment the specter opened her mouth.

"Watch out, because I am the terrifying WIG GHOST, commander of all cranial ornaments hairy and false! Now that you have interrupted my business, you will have TOUPEE the price!"

Danny momentarily stared with a half-lidded gaze before a single dumbfounded word left his lips: "What." Any more elaborate thoughts had no time to surface, as he was immediately assailed by a barrage of assorted hairpieces that the Wig Ghost had telepathically launched at him from a nearby counter.

Spitting out a few trespassing strands, the ghost boy muttered tiredly, "I've heard of bad hair days, but _this_ is ridiculous!"

The Wig Ghost raised her hands in preparation for her next attack. "Bow to me, Ghost Boy, or you shall soon find yourself in a _hairy_ situation!" She sent more wigs at the ghost boy, but he was able to dodge them this time.

"Easy there, I wouldn't want you to _wig out_ on me here!" he quipped as he returned fire with a volley of ecto-blasts. Each one hit its target, and the Wig Ghost soon appeared to be down for the count.

With the skirmish finished in record time, the hero lowered himself to the ground before approaching his fallen foe on foot. Danny withdrew the Fenton Thermos as he smirked. "Now that that's over, I think this is the perfect time to _cut off_ this conversation."

And with that, the delusional hairdresser spirit disappeared in a flash of bright blue light.

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Author's<strong>** Note****: **_**First off, I apologize to anyone who may actually still have an interest in my stories even after I've left them sitting for so long. Looking for (and failing to find) a job over the summer, as well as continuing my college education, have taken a lot out of me. I know I come up with a lot of stupid excuses, but that's because they are unfortunately true. Such _ridiculous_ writer's block is why I'm here instead of writing real books for a living.  
><strong>

**Speaking of horrible writer's block, I know it LOOKS like my standalone story _Fears_ was abandoned, but I still REALLY want to finish it. I just haven't been able to think of a good ending, even after all this time. My writer's block is SERIOUSLY just that bad. I'll get to it. Eventually. Just not soon. Sorry.**

****Also, this may be very weird, but another thing I left unfinished was my collection of PhannieMay 2014 submissions, so I'm aiming to get those done by the end of the year AT THE LATEST, hopefully earlier. Pitiful, I know, but I'm really having a tough time on those, too.  
><strong>**

**Final thing here: Despite my writer's block, I have a TON of stuff sitting in my Document Manager, but due to said writer's block, all of it is unfinished. I've just started digging each document out one by one, and hopefully I'll get them done one at a time instead of jumping around writing bits and pieces of different stories.**

**** If you want even more info about all of this, check out my newly updated profile page, if you decide that you actually want to read all of that for whatever reason. Maybe you just really like reading, which I hope you do, considering what website you're on.****

****Now that all of that is out of the way; so long, farewell, _auf wiedersehen_, and goodbye.****


End file.
